The New Life
by Snakefang93
Summary: A Post-War Harry Potter tackles the biggest challenge of his life, "Living".


Hello, before going deeper into my action packed story of mine, I realized that I need more experience as a writer. Here is my attempt at a post-war Harry Potter facing the biggest challenge of his life, "LIVING".

Harry Potter belongs to J. . That is why she is famous all around the world. The only things I own are my OC's.

* * *

Harry Potter was walking down the sidewalk of Diagon Alley. He rarely frequented the alleyway due to painful memories of his past haunting him with every step he took down the street. But this was a recent excursion he had been able to frequent the place without an acute asthmatic attack developing in his chest.

You see, he was quite happy as of late and had many reasons to be. He completed the Auror training an year in advance and resigned from the Auror office after an year of service. He then apprenticed to a Transfiguration master and completed his mastery within three years. His defence mastery took half the time and he returned to England after a brief gap of five years after completing his customary tour of the world. Now well adjusted, magical strength on par with titans like Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter's life was damn good. He even managed to get himself a girlfriend, now 'fiance' during his travel.

Sure she was a 'lady' from an old family and he knew that she was 'high maintainence', but there was something about her that drew him towards her. Her silky blonde locks, the sapphire blue eyes, those busty breasts...

He shook his head 'clearing' his head of all emotions with a mental snort remembering Snape's Occulemency lessons. People greeted him with enthusiasm and he nodded back politely with a smile as he wove through the crowd, ignoring the high pitched giggles of girls. He could swear that some of them were half his age.

He was four steps outside of the Pub when he saw a mop of red hair coming running down the street. The child was maybe five or six years old and he looked to be escaping his parents. The boy stopped in front of Harry barely stopping before colliding into his legs. Harry gave the child a severe look but winked to keep the kid from crying.

"Your Harry Potter." The kid spit out. Harry nodded and gave him a look at the scar carved into his forehead.

"That I am." He said and saw two figures come running towards them. He recognized the two individuals in a heartbeat and felt his own stop suddenly. 'Damn it' He swore. The pair stopped short but the girl came closer.

"Fred, what were you thinking, we told you to stay with us." Hermione Granger-Weasley scolded her son and grabbing his hand. "You gave your dad and I quite a shock when we turned around and didn't see you."

"Look mum, I found Harry Potter." The boy said pointing at Harry. Harry watched the display before him, idly wondering how the 'dynamic duo', as the 'Daily Prophet' labelled them during their marriage react.

"Yes we see that. Thank you Harry." Hermione said looking at Ron and making a face. He reached his hand out to give him a curt handshake. "It sure has been a long time."

"I believe so." Harry said looking at the pair, his face now devoid of all emotion. The benefits of Occulemency. If only he tried harder in his fifth year.

"Do you come to the Alley often?" Hermione asked trying to make the awkward tension leave but Ron had yet to say a word and Harry was not about to grovel at their feet. He did save their child, in a manner of speaking.

"Not normally, been travelling a lot recently." Harry replied as he let a small smile grace his lips.

"Yeah." Ron scoffed looking angry at his old best mate. Harry look back at him with a look that conveyed his irritation at the redhead.

"I am sure travelling around with any quidditch team would be hard work" Harry Potter replied, his lips curved into a smirk.

Ron Weasley glared angrily at his 'best mate'.

"I was offered a starting position with the Cannons, but I turned them down." Ron's cheeks were turning bright red and young Fred smiled at Harry.

"Good idea Dad, the Cannons have gone to pot this last year." The boy supplied and Harry laughed and nodded to the boy. He pulled out of his pocket a slip of paper and signed it then handed it to the boy. It was a signed autograph from Harry Potter and Frederic Ronald Weasley went crazy.

"Thank you Mr. Potter!" He smiled. "I can't wait to show my friends I met THE Harry Potter. Mum can we go home now and show them?" Ron's face was now sportingg a purplish red color. Hermione nodded and sighed. She looked saddened at the encounter. Ron grabbed his sons arm and steered him toward the pub. Harry smiled as he heard the boy exclaim, "Dad did you know Harry Potter has dual mastery? I don't know what it is , but I read it in the prophet. I hope I am famous some day. I mean wow, he is a real celebrity and the prophet prints everything about him."

Harry laughed and then turned to see Hermione still waiting to talk to him. "What?" He asked responding to the disapproving look she was giving him.

"That was rude Harry." Hermione snapped reprimanding his latest display. "You did not need to do all of that."

"All of what, I knew he wanted an autograph, he was just too shy to ask for one" Harry said with a casual shrug at Hermione Weasley, matching her glare with his piercing emerald one. "If you had wanted to avoid this encounter, then maybe you should have kept a better watch on your son."

"Oh Harry, that is not what I meant and you know it." Hermione replied. "This encounter was going to happen sooner or later. We all couldn't avoid each other forever."

"I sure as hell was doing a pretty good job so far." Harry muttered and walked to a window display.

"Well not all of us can afford to travel the globe and living off lavishly" Hermione said ferociously batting Harry to take bite at her remark. But Harry just shrugged the comment off.

"Well not all of us can stop talking to their friends. I was just giving Ron and you what you wanted, seclusion, and a life without Harry Potter. I'm not sorry I am famous and Ron isn't. He is the git that could never get his priorities correct." Harry said with a careless shrug.

The look on Hermione's face was priceless and definitely pensieve worthy. He wondered if 'Cassandra' would like to see this.

"So you like this life?" Hermione asked quietly not wanting to be verbally slapped in the face again by his words.

"It's not always what the picture shows, but yes it is quite fulfilling. I am getting married this winter solicitice" Harry said quietly.

"To Daphne Greengrass, yeah it's all over the papers." Hermione said and Harry laughed in her face.

"No, not to Daphne, she is just a good friend and Astoria's sister. She has been trying to hook me up with her since day one, but no I met this girl in Germany. She's quite brilliant and coming from me, that means something" Harry said with a fond smile looking at Hermione.

"So you and Ron, life is good?"

Hermione's breath was strained, but she nodded, "Yes we are currently living at the Burrow with his parents. Money is a bit tight at the moment with Ron unemployed. He is trying to make a professional quidditch team."

Harry wanted to laugh but held it back with a supreme effort of will.

"What about you, didn't you get into the healer academy?" Harry asked, he had kept track of his friends and he did know that Ron had been trying out for different teams, each time getting turned down because of his poor attitude and lack of skills. Hermione's case however, was mind-boggling.

"No, Ron feels that I should stay home with Fred. To raise him properly" Hermione said in a quite voice and again Harry wanted to release a triumphant laugh. He wondered how different her life would have been had she remained his friend.

"I see" Harry said and having nothing to talk about, he spoke " I need to get going. I have an appointment with Goblins. The nasty buggers don't even wait for someone of my stature", he ended the statement with a laugh as he gave Hermione's hand a squeeze and walked towards Gringotts in long strides, giving a teenage girl a wink.

Hermione smiled sadly and said. "Good bye Harry Potter."

* * *

Well, that's the beginning. The chapters will pick up in length as we go further into the story.

This is only the prologue.

There will be no action or adventure in this story. This is purely based on a post-war hero Harry Potter's experiences and feelings.

Please note that the OC will not arrive anytime soon. It will be in the 23rd year of Harry Potter's life, meaning after maybe 10 chapters.


End file.
